


The sky, with you

by charcoalscenes



Series: I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Fluff and Humor, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: This time each year is significant to humans. Astral takes him, then, as a treat.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The sky, with you

This time each year is significant to humans. Astral takes him, then, as a treat. 

Yuma uses newspaper as wrapping paper. Astral knew this. Even if they hadn’t witnessed it first-hand, they’d gleaned the practice from his memories, precious ones of Kazuma teaching him and Akari thrifty tricks – all tucked inside Yuma’s heart. Astral’s also gleaned that Yuma has never been able to perfect the technique as his parents and Akari have. They know that the packages Yuma gives others are too often received in crumpled paper styled by hands that have remained novice in this skill despite years of enthusiastic practice. 

Second-hand, the memory and knowledge have become precious to Astral as well, if for no other reason than because they are from Yuma, and that they show the kind of person Yuma is, the sort of spirit he houses. It was never because they thought they’d be a recipient of this part of him as well. But now, they are. 

It’s a bike. 

“So, what do you think? Can we bring it to Astral World or what?” Yuma asks with a good-natured smile, standing beside countless pieces of newspaper taped and taped and taped over the vague shape of a bicycle. Astral can tell that Yuma meant to hide the object in a more rectangular-esqued shape, and barely, he’s managed to wrap a flimsy coat of paper over the bike. But he failed to hide the skeleton of it bulging from the thin wrappings. He’s also been holding it the way one naturally carries a bike, tucked to his side. Also, Astral can see into Yuma’s heart and mind. To this day, he still seems to not quite comprehend the entirety of what that means. 

In this case, Astral wouldn’t have needed to share a bond with Yuma. They play along anyway, though – for now. Given the spirit of things this time of year, they’ve observed, it seems the right form of etiquette, anyway. 

“Yes, of course.” Astral answers smoothly, they think. It’s smooth enough for Yuma. Any humor that may be leaking out from them goes over his head. “We’ll be taking the ship through the passage, after all. What is it?” 

“Heh! Wouldn’t you like to know?” His smile is equal parts smug and excited. “It’s your present – what else could it be! You can open it after we land. You know the drill – you can’t open it before the timing’s right.” 

“Oh, I do.” 

The handful of years after the two of them met (and, not long after, separated) it was a priority to find some method of seeing one another again. Nowadays, even if only once in a blue moon (as they say on Earth) and for a limited amount of time, Astral has made it a priority of putting the hard work that they, Ena, and their comrades on Earth have done to good use. This venture in particular would be dedicated to time between them and Yuma alone, Astral having promised to take him to Astral World without it having to be mission related, for once. 

Astral knows this time of year holds high importance to humans. It doesn’t escape them that it’s special for Yuma to want to be with them for as long as he’s able to now, even if it’s away from others and this planet for a little while. 

Smiling at his eagerness, they watch as he hoists the bike up once more before leading him to their world. 

* * *

“It’s a bike!” 

“What’s it for?” Ena asks after Yuma’s proclamation – which is fine, because for Astral, the distraction means that as soon as they remove the wrapping paper, they don’t have to decide whether or not to feign surprise for their partner’s sake. Beside Ena, the few younger astralians who’ve stayed in her tower and have taken a liking to Yuma peer over Astral’s shoulders in curiosity. 

Yuma answers her. “You ride on it! I know Astral doesn’t need it, really, because the guy floats, but anyone can use it. It’s fun! Right, Astral?” 

“Yes, I’ve been curious to try it myself.” They say honestly. This method of transport tends to be associated with not just efficiency, but joy, and though they’d observed its use with interest, they’ve never had the mind to try it once they became able to. 

Pushing back more of the paper (Astral caught sight of job listings, game scores, headlines on city funding, and oddly, one obituary that Yuma probably overlooked) with another pair of smaller blue hands deigning to assist them, they catch sight of one feature that hadn’t been as obvious through the wrappings. The part to support seating longer than usual, attached on it are two seats rather than just one, with two pairs of pedals near the bottom to match. 

It’s a couple’s bike. 

“Show us how to use it!” One of Ena’s younger pupils demands. Yuma is only too eager to comply, while Astral is still staring at the  _ actual _ surprise of their present. This isn’t meant to be used alone.

They look up at Yuma at his approach, and something about their expression makes him beam and say, “Hey, you really are surprised, huh?” 

“I suppose I am.” They didn’t think they would be, of course. Their smile is slow before the laughter comes out in a huff, and they stand the bike up over the mess they’ve made to take it out. “Thank you, Yuma.” 

When they hold an arm out for a hug, Yuma doesn’t hesitate, wrapping strong arms firmly around Astral’s shoulders and squeezing. In no time, two others join in, shorter arms encircling both Yuma and Astral’s legs and waist, the students already familiar and more than willing to practice what’s more so an Earthly custom. “I’m so glad you like it, Astral!” 

“Let’s show them how we ride a bike.” 

“Yeah! Oh man, you’ve never done this before, right?” Yuma releases Astral only to still be held awkwardly by the smaller students joining them, but he seems to barely notice. “Does that mean I should teach you?” 

“I’m sure I can handle myself. But if you must.” 

“Oh, trying to sound tough again, and for what? You’d fall on your face without me.” 

Astral did not, in fact, fall on their face, only stumbling enough that they needed to place their foot down to regain their balance before trying again. Despite Yuma’s insistence that one has to fall down in order to learn how to ride – never mind outright and overtly hoping to see Astral fall – they don’t. To his credit, Yuma doesn’t seem too upset over this; rather, he looks only proud and delighted, his eyes following Astral’s movements and cheering their efforts as much as the smaller children do, which is nearly embarrassing with Ena watching. 

But it isn’t embarrassing. Oddly, the joy is rather infectious. There was a time Astral would have attributed this sensation to the bike itself; after all, it’s what they’ve seen on the surface of their observations in the past. Now, though, they stop, looking to where Yuma’s been clapping alongside the others for Astral’s quick learning, and for not having damaged any the walls or few items in the otherwise spacious room they’re in. 

“Yuma.” He piques at their call. “This isn’t meant to be used by myself. Let’s go.” 

“Alright!” He jumps, coming to join Astral while the demanding student from before proclaims herself as next. “Where do we do this? Do we take this downstairs, ride outside?” 

“There’s no need. Get on.” Astral winks Ena’s way. 

If Yuma caught it, he doesn’t recognize any deeper meaning, only peering at her and asking, “Is that okay?” 

“Just be careful, please. I’d also like to ride it soon after you two are done, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” Astral answers, feeling the bike tip with Yuma’s added weight behind them. “You and the others may share it anytime. Now, Yuma, do you know how to ride a bike?” 

“Hah, hah…” 

It’s notably easier now than when Astral practiced before on their own, the weight and bulk not as pronounced with Yuma to take more of the pressure on his end. Astral smiles over their shoulder; Yuma’s hands are braced to the back of his seat, and his own smile this time is softer than before, smaller but not at all less glad. 

“I know what to give you now too, Yuma.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah?” He perks up, distracted from seeing where Astral’s arms direct the bike to. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Ha, a surpri–  _ Astral, look out! _ ” 

He screams, even though he should know better by now, but perhaps because of Astral’s distraction, they knew he spontaneously wouldn’t. They lift the bike up higher, effectively launching the two of them on it over the short railing that separates the tower’s balcony from what is nothing but air and sky on the other side. From such great heights, Astral keeps them both and the bike upright, and soars.

“ _ Astral! _ ” 

They don’t allow the bike to even dip, in the back of their mind concerned that it would be the last straw to hurling Yuma into a fear induced faint, and instead make a steady and smooth incline higher, over the height of Ena’s balcony, and then gradually soaring over her tower and much of this view of Astral world. All the while, they ensure that both Yuma and the bike are safely within their field for floating, and like that, the two of them fly smoothly in the air. 

“Keep pedaling, Yuma.” 

“You  _ asshole _ , we could have  _ died _ –” 

“The children, Yuma.” 

He barely has the mind to stop and look back and down, and Astral takes a glance as well, seeing the others waving from where they launched. Taking a deep breath, Yuma settles a bit into his seat, though his grip on his chair is continuously tight. 

“You do know you’re safe with me like this, don’t you?” 

“I don’t think I can  _ ever _ be safe with you. How could you do that to me? What if I fell?” 

“You know I’ll never let you fall.” 

“This is so scary.” Still, he looks not just down, but out, towards the horizon. The last time Astral had been able to do this with him, hand in hand, it had been in another rush, hardly the time to let Yuma take in the sights, to let him see their world through a lense that isn’t blurred by incoming threats or looming assignments. Yet, Astral has always been aware that their world is beautiful, and that Yuma would think so, too. 

He does. Astral stops pedaling as well, at this point the action only for play and performance, any movement dictated by Astral’s will alone. They sit back, eyes sliding over the lights emitting from the people and buildings below them, some steady and most floating, the many clusters of them a hazy mirror to the skies above, where it’s clear and the stars shine so intensely that one might think them closer than they truly are. 

Fingers now loose over the back seat, Yuma only turns away from the scenery when Astral’s gaze hasn’t left his person, heavier the longer they let themself just look at him. They already know what their world looks like from up here. They’ve only until now fantasized about what he would be like here alongside them. Now, he is.   


It’s perfect. 

“Do you like your gift, Yuma?” They eventually ask. 

He blinks, then gives a rather sharp smile. “Oh, I get it. This is the gift. You got me.” As though to confirm his thoughts, he takes in the sights again, and breathes. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Would you like me to bring us back down?” 

“No, not yet, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s alright.” Slowly, Astral moves them, high enough so that while the way down is far, the area is still clearly seen. Like the ferris wheels on Earth, where those in rising carriages peer at the landscape, un-engaged but close enough, this offers its own kind of intimacy – though Astral’s never experienced the sentiment quite so strongly until now. 

“Thank you, Astral.” 

“You’re welcome, Yuma.” 

Finally, Yuma reaches a hand out. There is a quiet sort of joy, too, in seeing Yuma do something as innocuous as this, trust in them completely like this. Astral answers it, and without hesitation, reaches and holds him in return. 


End file.
